yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Spawn
2b2t’s Spawn is centered on x0, z0 and the area that surrounds it, though very few people agree on how far out the term "spawn" means, the Wikia defines it as 20k blocks from 0,0. Like its name suggests, Spawn is the starting point for new players and the place where players without beds respawn, making it the most populated place on 2b2t. Inner Spawn Spawn was first made in the early Beta version of Minecraft as a forest, a far cry from what is now. Spawn is usually described as cobblestone hell because of its many cobblestone mountains made from lava casts. Spawn also has many abandoned houses littering the area, along with bridges, swastikas, ruined farms, etc. 0,0 tends to be the hardest part to traverse due to it having no continuous ground, instead being made up of patches of blocks, requiring players to jump / build across them to travel. Notable Spawn Locations There are several notable areas within the 2000x2000 area at spawn. These include but are not limited to: * The lava walls: this giant wall of cobblestone (sometimes lava) was originally a plan to keep Rushers contained in spawn during The Rusher War. It surrounds the original 500x500 spawn radius. There is another lava wall around 1.5k of spawn made by the player Nordic93 * Wrath Outpost: an outpost made when Valkyria called for the third spawn incursion for the destruction of Asgard II. * x420 y69 z911: The Vortex Coalition official spawnbase, made of lavacast to defer griefers, and continually destroyed and rebuilt. * Operation Poseidon's Water Cube: Operation Poseidon was an attempt made by Team Veteran to cause difficult travel through spawn for Rushers by flooding it with water. It failed when the water cube began to freeze over due to snow biomes surrounding spawn and several people using the frost walker enchant to freeze it aswell. It is currently mostly destroyed. * 5th Incursion Obsidian Wall: A failed attempt by the 4th Reich to create Jared2013's 5th Incursion Wall. It is highly recommended to stay away from this wall as it is populated by several withers. This wall is next to the border between Inner and Outer Spawn. * The Water Cube: The Water Cube is obviously a large cube of water made by DiscoRae, Stlavs, flip and several people that engulfed a large portion of spawn. The water cube reached to 500 blocks in every direction and went up to the build limit (actually making it a cuboid). Its original purpose was to make travel difficult for newfags but claims state that it infact does the opposite as newfags no longer have to travel rough terrain and can simply swim through spawn. There are many air pockets and the bottom is usually the cobble monster hell mentioned above. It was created using airships to make the water sources spread. In 2017 April a movement started to destroy the Cube, and "make the Spawn dry again". A large portion of the water cube has been drained by numerous people. * NFE: Negative Fourhundred Eighthundred was originally a 'sanctuary' for newfags. It was maintained by xcc2 and x0xP for some time. It was also a Forward Operation base used by Valkyria during the Second Incursion and was used along with Wrath Outpost during the Third Incursion. Its name is the coordinates of the base. The base was destroyed and rebuilt numerous times, with it currently now just ruins. * Project Obsidian Sky: An obsidian roof above the 500x500 region of spawn that was built mainly by The Highland. It makes this part of spawn much easier to travel over. * 6th Incursion Obsidian Wall: This is a wall that was built during the sixth incursion that is made entirely of obsidian that was generated from ender chests using slave labor. It is both a joke and a wall to attempt to keep the AntVenom fans trapped in spawn. It didn't work due to the large amount of people blowing holes through it with withers. Unlike the 5th, this one was completed, and stands much taller. * Wither Cave: Under Spawn is a cave where most of the underground is blown out completely, leaving only some water, lava and vines growing in here. The reason why other blocks (besides the bedrock floor) are not common here is because this is where most of Spawn's wither population lives. It is possible to get back up from here if you land somewhere without many withers and some water to swim back up to the surface. * Purgatory 3: After the grief of Purgatory 2, the Builders Haven members had a plan to meme some of the griefers by building a base at 0 0. The base lasted for a day and hardly is known about this temp base. * 200 150: Probably one of the closest non-meme spawn bases ever made, if not the closest. Built by Armorsmith's Followers and griefed by the Spawn Masons because they built a lodge there, this base lasted for over 4 months in the begining of 2018. Outer Spawn Outer spawn is a bit more flat than Inner Spawn, but is still littered with ruins and the occasional lava cast. While there are usually no animals in Outer Spawn, farms are a bit more common to come across. Outer spawn is home to many frozen oceans and deserts due to the biome settings being tampered with when weather was implemented into Minecraft. Outer spawn is also home to many of 2b2t’s monuments such as: * 2k2k: An old Facepunch base which is located x:-2000 z:-2000 hence the name. The base is currently a large cobble monster, however, players can find rooms and ruins inside the monster of the original base. * Valley of Furnaces: A Valley surrounded by several lava pillars and cobble monsters with a large amount of furnaces in the center. * Basti's Canyon: A large canyon made by Team Veteran during a test run with Basti's bomber during the third and final attempt to make spawn more difficult for Rushers to traverse. The attempt was abandoned due to people being able to grief the bombers and bed/crystal bombers. * HermeticLock's Spawn Base: A spawn base built by HermeticLock that is currently a battleground and in ruins. * 40K-80K Ocean: In 2011, the terrain generation of Beta 1.8 caused endless ocean to generate after a few kilometers from the world spawn, in this period someone traveled the south axis, and by doing so created an ocean over 40k long. Similar oceans can be found on the other axises as well. Dangers x0, z0 is considered to be the most dangerous place in spawn for many reasons. There are usually two reasons why: other players who will kill you on sight, and the difficulty in traversing the terrain. Spawn has no animals for many thousands of blocks, and farms are usually destroyed within days of being made. This makes escaping spawn for new players extremely difficult (without hacks), and has become a sort of test to determine who can survive on 2b2t and who cannot. However, escaping spawn becomes somewhat easy if the newfriend has hacks in which he can use speed hacks to get far enough to find food and is cautious on the highways without losing too much hunger. As of lately due to the 11/11 dupe, the highways and spawn are filled with withers, however they can be easy to avoid if you know where they are by using either mob tracers or xray. Spawn Incursions Spawn Incursions are invasions of spawn, usually by a large group, with the intent to cause mass genocide at spawn to show their dominance on the server or attempt to contain a flood of newfags. See more on the Spawn Incursions page The Future The future of spawn is unknown. Spawns future is dependant on the population of the server and the heat around it. Currently, spawn is facing huge amounts of destruction daily. Those whom seldom visit spawn regularly, and return after a period of time absent, may find themselves looking at a nearly different area. Its expected that the x,0 z,0 coordinates and the area surrounding it will be a complete bedrock crater, and the area surrounding it will turn into this too. Its likely that eventually the increasing prevalence of lava casts and blocking walls will stop newfags from leaving, making Hause possibly have to remove said structures for the servers health. It may also be possible that the spawn radius is increased, leading to an increase in the region where spawn lies, causing destruction in border forests and relatively quiet places. Due to the new water mechanics in the upcoming 1.13 update, there have been plans to flood spawn using flying machines and turn it in to a gigantic ocean. This will cause many new players to drown almost immediately upon joining the server, and will possibly make it much harder to escape spawn.Category:Places Category:Griefed Category:Places Griefed Category:Areas Category:Spawn